


KATSUAI - Thirsty Love

by stardust444



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Sidon, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Bond, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust444/pseuds/stardust444
Summary: 林克在击败灾厄盖农之后便失踪了好几年，塞尔达公主终于放弃了对她挚爱的骑士的搜寻。只有卓拉族的王子知道他在哪里：被锁在一个卓拉领域地下的秘密房间里。在狂爱下的禁忌之血在对你古铜的皮肤低语哦从昨天到现在我甚至不需要我的生命这爱不会燃烧殆尽，我不能爱这爱不能触及，我不能爱我想要你我需要你...直至死亡...我爱你





	KATSUAI - Thirsty Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KATSUAI - Thirsty Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802250) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 

> 非常感谢@MissGillette太太给我的授权！！  
让我翻译这篇十分带感的文！中间我都硬了好几次！  
我水平有限，如果有能力的朋友，希望大家去看太太的原文，真的非常好看！  
我也尽我所能希望大家能看到更多MissGillette太太的作品。  
太太也同意我转载她的其他一些作品，我有时间也会把其他作品翻译出来。  
我已经把三段合在一起了，后面来看的朋友终于可以一口气看完了hhhh

“啊….啊…”  
  
小小的海利亚人发出的微弱喘息,在房间中深蓝色的墙上回荡着。尽管没有栏杆，这个房间依旧是个囚牢。发着淡淡光芒的，银色的锁链随着林克身体的晃动而移动。它们发出的声响给林克呻吟和喘息增加了情趣。这次在林克身上的手,和在他腿间的身体都比较温柔，一次次的冲击几乎让林克感觉不错。身下的床在王子绵长的冲刺中剧烈摇晃着。林克抓住被宝石点缀的手铐的锁链，手铐闪烁着卓拉领域的符号。但是要更小一些，银制的枷锁环绕着他的关节，但是那些锁链现在没有被拷上。这都是为了林克更好的将腿环绕在希多的腰间，和他一起摆动。他的皮肤，苍白的，带着伤疤的，全都暴露着，一直如此，唯一的遮盖物只有他的枷锁，还有环绕着他颈项的项圈。项圈的锁是不会被打开的，永远不会。林克怀疑它是被焊接起来的。这个想法被一个深深埋入他体内的冲刺打散，切断了他微弱的呻吟。  
  
贴在林克脖子处的嘴唇微笑着，希多低语“你终于醒了么？”  
  
他醒来的时候希多已经在他体内了，用牙齿和利爪让他的皮肤兴奋起来。这已经不是第一次希多不管自己就开始了。如今林克睡得十分沉，但是曾经当他游历海拉鲁的时候，一个小小的微风都能弄醒他。对林克来说，现在大部分的事情都不一样了。但是希多在他睡觉的时候碰他这件事情他还是需要学会去克服。希多总是会用一种或者其他方法弄醒他。他是怎么学会在希多三根手指塞满他身体的时候继续睡的？林克或许永远都不会知道。但是只是一根希多的阴茎进入他时候带来的饱和感和重量感就可以打破他的睡眠。林克睁开了他的眼睛看到了希多微笑的脸，他微大的眼中带着疯狂。林克在希多的身下颤抖，他没有反抗那只握他脸颊的有力的大手，和深埋在他头发里手指。他的耳朵随着他的蜷缩也跟着垂下，希多弯下身体，将整个身体都覆盖在林克身上，使林克安静下来。  
  
“不，不用害怕，我没有生你的气”希多轻哼着，亲吻着林克的脸颊“不，不，来这里…..”林克手腕处的锁链因为希多抱着他下床而响动和拉伸着，希多仍然在他体内。那些锁链，连同他脖子上的那条和脚上的锁链都连接到床上，然后是地板。最开始的时候，他只是把林克困在床上。但是有一次，他们发现林克必须拉伸才能够到家具， 希多修正了设计将锁链环绕成许多许多圆圈并融化在玻璃地板上。林克在希多的手臂中晃动，他知道他的逃跑意图已经不在了。他现在太虚弱了，任何事情都必须依赖希多。他几乎不记得没有希多的生活是什么样的。他在王子的怀里啜泣着，害怕希多会留下他一人。但是他现在不是一个人。林克跨坐在希多的大腿上。林克的松弛锁链给了他足够的空间扶住希多的手臂，但是那并没有太大的帮助。当他将希多的阴茎坐进去时，宽大的脊带来的痛苦让他张开了嘴。另一根阴茎火热地贴在他的肚子上，前液乱糟糟地留在他苍白的肌肤上。林克的眼睛紧闭着，当希多将他的臀部向下压的时候他发出慌乱的喘息声，希多将他的臀部向下用力压， 强迫将自己最粗的部分送入林克的身体中。呼吸吹动着林克低着的头的头发，希多对着他轻笑着。  
  
“为什么一个晚上后你还是那么紧？你就那么想我么？”  
  
没有窗户，只有天蓝色的玻璃的墙和石制的房间，林克失去了时间的观念。希多随着他的兴致来了又走，单调地给林克提供食物和水以及陪伴。他在希多不在的时候入睡，他确信他的食物中加了让他温顺又虚弱的药物。其实刚开始的时候，每当他拒绝进食，希多的狂怒将他伤地很深。林克脖子上露出的粉红色的疤痕，就是曾经希多压制住他，强迫他进食时留下的。项圈几乎盖住了大部分伤疤，那里的肌肤现在也不是很敏感，因为林克只能感到冰冷的金属贴在上面。反正伤疤几乎已经不痛了。没有什么很痛，除了那根将他打开的阴茎。但是希多在他背后的手和亲吻他头发的嘴唇让他知道这也不会疼太久。他将前额轻轻地放在希多的胸口上，林克的大腿紧紧地挤压着他的胯部。希多在他发际线上啄下一个吻后露出了微笑。  
  
“小心一点”希多说着，居高临下地看着他“别伤到你自己”  
  
但是王子越快释放出来，他越快可以喂食和清洗林克，林克就可以早点休息。尽管林克体内的挤压感和重量让他很痛，但是林克依然配合着希多的动作。虽然有时希多坚持进行温柔的性爱，但是这并不妨碍林克将他推到边缘，加快这场性爱。希多握住他的胯部，慢慢地举起林克又将他压下。每一节他阴茎上粗壮的脊都缓缓地从林克的穴口吐出，然后在希多挺入的时候全数吞入林克体内。林克听到油混合着希多本身的润滑液发出的淫秽的声音，耳朵通红地耷拉着。希多的低吟贯穿了他们身体交合发出的下流的声音，当希多一次次地抬起自己的身体时，林克咬紧自己的內颊。王子将粗大的脊进出他的体内挑逗着他，更别提那些长长的冲刺。尽管房间很冷，但是林克依然在王子的手臂间流着汗，他们的肌肤贴在一起。他的锁链因希多的加速而再次作响。希多的胯部拍打着林克，让林克每一次都吞入到根部。这已经不再痛了，前英雄知道他让两人身体之间的变得更加狼藉。希多不会碰他的，不会用手让他高潮。不，希多只会让在他胯部温柔地冲撞，和他阴茎缓慢的冲刺中射出来。林克在这里足够久了，就算不碰他，他也会有反应，他被训练到如果没有希多的明确允许，他是不会碰自己的。林克认为如果哪天希多忘记了他，他也许会疯掉。  
  
“林克，”希多在他身上喘息着，他挺入林克时，他的声音回荡在天花板中“我亲爱的，你太棒了，真是个好孩子，啊！”  
  
希多的声音当然牢牢支配着林克的身体。他在王子的赞美下在他们的身体之间喘息，他已经十分接近高潮了。希多的阴茎每一次的挺入都使另一根阴茎冲撞和摩擦着林克的勃起，阴茎的顶端戳着林克肚脐的上方，同样的一根在他体内研磨着他的内壁。林克用含泪的眼睛向下看去，看着希多红黑的勃起上覆盖和流出的液体。林克的阴茎可怜地贴着它，他的阴茎就算对海利亚人来说也算小了，但仍然痛苦地硬着。希多每一次对他体内的摩擦都能挤出更多的前液，林克移开了他视线，他的阴茎微弱地抽搐了几下。希多修过的爪子陷入了林克的肌肤，王子将他举地更高，最后将他整根阴茎冲撞进林克的身体。银锁链叮当的响声和林克高声的尖叫交配在一起。希多的龟头挤入他的内壁里，随着希多更用力地操他，那些凹凸不平的脊一次次地撞击摩擦着他的蜜点。他将林克扔回床上，自己覆盖在他上面，他喘息着，露出牙齿，眼睛深黑。  
  
“射出来”希多对他咆哮着“射出来，不然就别想射。”  
  
希多用他巨大的手抓住了锁链，然后****一拉****！林克的手臂被困在了一起，他的手腕被固定在床头。他头因为痛苦向后仰着，感受到他的肌肉和肌腱都紧绷着。希多的另一只手抓住他的脖子将他定在床上，这样他就能在手掌上感受到林克每一声哭叫的震动。林克稳住他的双腿，大腿因为缺少使用而颤抖着。林克的背向后弯曲着，承受又一轮在他前列腺上残忍的戳弄，他的视野中出现了黑点。抓紧身下的床单，他缩紧了自己的身体，使得希多发出一声低沉地，充满占有欲的呻吟。林克并没有预料到接下来陷入他肩膀的利齿，但是正是这样将他推向了高潮，他在他们身体之间射出来了，小小的阴茎贴着希多炽热的肉棒抽搐着。他几乎满到射不出来了，受限的高潮带来的痛苦直击他的身体深处。希多在他的肩膀处低吼一声后抖动着停止了运动，他释放在林克的体内了。他阴茎底部粗大的脊将他射出的精液堵回林克的小穴。林克在他身下颤抖，他知道希多的精液又浓厚又粘稠，不会像海利亚人的那样轻易流出他的体内。还有很多的精液留在他们的腹部上，几乎将他们粘到了一起。希多松开了他的牙齿，舔干净了溢出的血液，然后坐起来了。冷空气因为希多的动作流进他们之间，林克打了几个寒颤，他的手仍然被高高绑着。希多用颤抖的手解开了锁链。他抚摸着林克腹部和胸膛上湿漉漉的皮肤，将他们的精液涂抹开。不管希多怎么操他，他之后总会清洗林克，所以林克也懒得去抱怨或者反抗了。至少这次希多没有用自己的精液喂他。但是说起食物。现在他的王子既然已经在他们的结合中得到满足了，林克知道希多很快就会离开然后回来喂他。尽管现在，这位王子在他上方叹息着，用已经疲软的阴茎逗弄着仍然紧紧吸着他的甬道，尝试将它拔出来。用力一拔，那些阴茎上的脊“波”地一声从穴口吐出来了。林克感受到一股精液冲出了他的下身，但是大多数的精液依然留在了他的身体里。当所有身上的压力都离开的时候，林克颤抖了几下，一小股精液缓缓地流出他的体内。看上去像他高潮了两次一样，林克没有骨头似的躺在了床上。林克确保自己的双腿张开，这样希多就知道他没有不听话地想要把那浓厚粘稠的精液弄出去。即便如此，希多将一只手挤进林克的臀缝中，将一根手指压在穴口上，感受到林克立即紧张起来，手指在穴口打着旋。林克抬起了他的头向希多投出恳求的目光。那双捕食者的瞳孔已经恢复了大部分的金色，但是希多的表达很中肯，林克猜不透他的表情。  
  
求求你，他的眼睛恳求着，求求你不要了，我表现得很好了，不是么？  
  
肩膀耸了一下，希多叹了一口气，终于对林克展示了一些怜悯。那双手滑走了，王子将林克留在床上站了起来。他回来的时候带来了一碗水，草本的混合物中泡着一条布料。希多回到了林克顺从的身体旁边，将碗放在床边的桌子上。当他去抓林克手腕的锁链时，他看到林克的颤抖之后动作顿了一下。链子跟着林克的颤抖作响。希多看着他，抚摸着林克蜷缩的肩膀和耷拉的耳朵。留下一只手抓着锁链，希多用非常温柔的力道拽住林克的下巴，诱哄着他的小英雄看向他。  
“我接下来要解开这些链子好清洗你，前提是你得做个好孩子。你会是的，对么，林克？”  
  
又冷又累，林克在希多的掌控下点了点头。他保持让他的视线向下看，扮演好希多最珍贵的宝物这个角色。反正他现在心中已经没有反抗的想法了。再也不会有了，现在他一切都只能依靠希多。王子有力的手滑过他的脸，继续抓住了他的锁链。林克曾经花了大量的时间尝试解开这些锁链。但是他找不到一丝的细缝或者突破口，而他的行为带来的惩罚是非常严重的。在那之后他有很长一段时间都没有办法坐下，直到林克愿意道歉之前希多对他都十分粗暴。希多成对的阴茎也会操他的后穴之外的地方，他的下巴还会因为过度张开而不时疼痛。林克哽咽了一下，他的手落在床上，暂时地自由了。希多擦拭他的时候他安静地乖乖坐着，任由希多将他脸上的汗擦去。林克只在带着药水的布料擦过他的阴茎和穴口的时候呜咽了几声。但是希多清洗他的时候并不是带着玩弄他的心态的。他们有大量的时间来干那个，直到来世，用希多的话来说。  
  
一直擦到了他的小小的脚趾，希多带着爱意仔细地擦拭他。他温柔的声音一直对林克喃喃着甜蜜的话，夸奖着他的配合。最后擦拭完毕之后，希多亲吻着他干净的额头，在他耳边满足地哼道“好孩子。”  
  
希多的嘴唇在他的脸上印下了更多的吻，每个吻都带着一些糟糕的，甜蜜的话语，“谢谢你，林克。”一个吻印在他的下巴上，“你总是那么美妙。”对着他的嘴唇低语着，“我爱你，亲爱的。”  
  
比起反抗希多，给他想要的要简单的多。林克向前迎合了这个吻，张开嘴后，一条长长的，粗暴的舌头立马开始掠夺它想要的。林克的手因为这个动作抽搐了一下，他抬起手可笑地伸向希多的鳍。在迎接希多的吻的时候，他总是习惯握着它们。那是……很久以前的事情了，林克想道。希多打断了这个吻，注意到了林克习惯性抬起的手。林克呜咽着把手放下，希多一定会责骂他的。希多对着他服从的反应轻笑着，握住了林克的手腕，将它放到了它想要握住的那条鳍。  
  
“你可以碰我的，林克。”  
  
但是当希多卸下握住林克的手时，林克缩回了自己的手。双手抱着头，准备希多再次将他锁起来。王子耸了耸肩，再次将林克拷上，他们两个都知道这只是暂时的。林克一直都表现的很好，希多将食物带来的时候会解开他的手的。林克想到希多或许会让他自己进食的时候心跳加速了。不要再有更多对他的羞辱了，当希多喂他吃饭时，有时直接用手喂他，他强烈的自尊心也不愿死去。想到了希多对他的“照顾”，林克扭过他的头，咬住了自己的嘴唇，情绪在他的胃里翻滚。他情不自禁地想起了他在旅程中交到的那些朋友…塞尔达公主…她在找他么？有人依然相信他会被找到么？林克将自己颤抖的下巴贴在手肘弯处，蒙住自己紧促的呼吸。就算希多走了他也不能哭。卓拉王子会发现他的泪痕然后发作，要求知道发生了什么事。林克深吸了一口气，努力平静住胃里翻滚的情感泡泡。眼泪一开始就没有用，现在也不会有用。

林克麻木地打着瞌睡，只能感受到酸痛的后穴和肩膀上咬痕上的跳动。他身边的床单下陷的时候吓了一跳，躲闪着希多的身体。但是希多无视了他的恐慌，推着他坐起来。他手臂上的链条发出声音,警告着林克要表现好。林克在希多身边休息着，将他的前额放在希多厚实的二头肌上，等待着。不管希多带了什么，他吃不了多少。现在他的胃拒绝接受食物。虽然他的锁链的长度允许他进入适合海利亚人的卫生间，他也不会冒险把东西都吐出来。林克必须保持他的房间干净，不能让希多认为他是在反抗。刚开始不是这样的。他扔掉了食物，撕碎了床单。林克曾经为了反抗甚至大汗淋漓。自那之后他的手臂到现在也没有恢复过来，无法打直。他握剑的那只手，他的左手，现在连握拳也会痛。他再也不会像那样反抗希多了。

所以当希多抬起他的下巴喂他米饭的时候，他不带反抗地吃掉了。也有鱼，但是林克很难忍受它。他勉强吃了一两口就将头转过去了。希多没有把这当成反抗，因为林克一开始就很配合。随着时间，林克学到了既取悦了王子又保证自己的安全的方法。希多低哼着把食物放在一边，亲着林克的头发，紧紧地抱着他。林克在他怀里放松，甚至用脸颊蹭着希多深红的皮肤。从希多的胸膛里发出一声低沉的声音，这是给林克唯一的警告，接着希多就将林克抱起来放在自己的大腿上，林克背对着他。希多的巨大的手臂环住了他的胸口和肚子，希多弯着腰，这样可以很容易亲到林克的头发。他的头发因为没有好好地洗过变得有些油，但是林克知道自己洗澡的日子肯定会快就到了。希多会牵着连接他的脖子上的锁链带着他洗澡，但是他自己是够不到锁链的。林克用这来区分时间。因为他不规则的睡眠，白天黑夜现在对林克来说已经没有意义了。他只能用他洗澡的次数作为参考。但是希多看起来并不介意他头上的油，他把下巴放在林克的头上并且抱着他的头后，希多开口

“我最近从塞尔达公主那里收到了一些有趣的消息”他巨大的手在林克的身体上动了几下，但是林克并没有回应。他的心在王子欢快的语调中沉了下去，“嗯…..没错，明显她叫停了对她最信任，最挚爱的骑士的搜寻。也该这个时候了，要我说的话。”

林克点着头，尽管他已经在心碎的边缘了。再也没有人会在这里找到他了。这里的门只为希多打开。他根本不可能在这样虚弱的情况下战胜王子。当然，他在一开始的时候尝试过了。一连好几天，也许是好几周，只有水的房间消耗了他的意志。来这里之前，孤独从来没有带来过这样的崩溃。在海拉鲁，他可以任意地漫步，寻找同伴，填饱自己。但是这里…..希多是他唯一的安慰。希多的惩罚带来的孤独难以忍受。林克已经尝到了独自一人的恐惧。林克艰难地哽咽着，咬住自己的內颊来控制住自己的颤抖。眼泪会惹怒希多的，会让他知道林克仍然对自由抱有希望。所以林克埋葬了自己正在死去的希望，陷入希多的双臂中。王子开心地抱住他，亲着他一边的头。

“你永远是我的了，现在看来。这是当然的，我不可能让塞尔达公主拥有你，林克。”他的嘴唇轻扯着林克的耳朵，希多宣告着，“你从一开始就是我的。”

希多的双手紧紧地抱着他的身体，林克用力地点头，他的头发上下晃动着。他常常好奇希多这样想多久了。其中最早一句卓拉王子对他说的话,就是希多一直都在看着他。那应该是一个警告信号。但是相反，林克在希多看起来慷慨提供的友谊面前，像破碎的羊皮纸一样被攻陷了。林克仍然清晰地记得他在海拉鲁拥有自由的最后一天。他们因为一个希多没有经他的同意就印在他身上的标记而争吵争论，也就是所谓的结合咬痕，那意味着林克是他的了。 带着狂怒，林克尝试逃离卓拉领域。在被袭击之前，他最远只到了拉聂尔之塔。当他再次醒来的时候，枷锁和项圈已经在他身上了，他的衣服都没有了，他只有希多。他从没在这位王子脸上见过那么狰狞，疯狂的微笑。那也是一个警告信号，可惜他还是无视了。在耳朵上骚动的嘴唇将林克拉回了现实，希多轻咬他的时候他低声呜咽着。

“我有东西给你，作为一种…..我们结合的庆祝。”

希多将他放下，离开了床,来到了他放清洗林克用的桌子前。林克让自己坐起来，用手臂支撑在床上。他的锁链被忘在一边，纠缠着放在床单上。但是林克只看着希多。那位王子用自己的脚跟转了个圈，把手藏在他的背后。林克担心希多给他带了更多的珠宝，更多穿孔的针头。他每边耳朵软骨上已经有三个耳环了，耳垂上有蓝宝石的耳钉。希多曾经一遍遍地提到过想用更多的银饰，更多的蓝宝石来装饰林克。林克曾经被希多想要给他穿乳环和入珠*的想法吓到脸色苍白。但是希多将那些想法一笑带过了，尽管那笑容中带着带着一丝残忍。林克知道希多在这里的时候他最好别躲闪，但是他的双手还是在他的大腿上退缩了。林克移动了重心，他跪坐在床上，双手平放在大腿上，这样能使他有些安全感。如果希多想要给林克穿孔，那么没有办法可以阻止他。林克还是在希多快速缩短两人的距离时退缩了，不一会儿就被逼到了床边。

精致的杯形物在希多的手掌中，他握着一个陶笛，递给他的小小珍宝。当然，陶笛是蓝色的。就像这个地狱中的其他东西一样。

“我怀念听你的演奏了，”希多承认道，证明了这不过是一个自私的礼物，可能只是为了他的娱乐。“在这下面没有人能听到你，所以我觉得没什么坏处。”

林克看见它时，所有的血液都涌上了头。这是塞尔达教他如何演奏的，当他们都还是孩子的时候。当他最后演奏地比她好的时候，她脸上的羡慕让他喜不自禁。但是现在，看到这样的东西只会让他感觉到所有感情都被排干，最后空虚地痛苦。希多将手向前伸了一下，催劝着林克拿着它。林克照做了，他甚至感觉不到自己的动作。希多的闲扯着，与此同时林克耳中响着高声调的钟鸣声。他就像在水下听着希多说话一样。林克感觉自己的耳朵又重又痛，他抬起自己的视线看向这位卓拉王子。希多向前弯腰，将林克手上的锁链锁在一起，脚留着没有锁，因为他表现得很好。林克没有焦距地，空洞地盯着他，任由希多拍着他的脸颊，对着他微笑。林克眨了几下眼，希多已经在门口了，准备离开。希多深红的皮肤填满了林克的视野，让一切都像是血覆盖着，血飞溅着。

“下次为我编一首歌，好么？”

希多慷慨地给林克松了很多锁链，足够他将手猛地举起来，然后狠狠地将陶笛直径地扔向希多的头。可惜，锁链的重量和缺乏锻炼消耗尽了林克的力量。他的目标偏移了，但是只是一点。陶笛撞击到了牢房的门上，破碎成了尖锐的碎片和尘土。希多保持着越过他的肩膀看向林克的那一瞥，当林克将礼物扔来时，他才刚说完他的请求。三片陶瓷的碎片划破了希多脸颊上的皮肤，划开他的肉流下了血。林克像个他本该是的战士一样露出了他的牙齿，直到他看到了黑色的血从希多的下巴滴下，他像那个陶笛一样破碎了。太晚了，林克意识到他在一阵通红的愤怒中做了什么。他的心跳停止了，希多抬起手擦向他的脸，盯着粘在他奶油色手指的血液。他眨着眼。林克在床上也能看到希多眼中那抹金色的消失。他不能足够快地逃跑。

当林克吸入下一口气的时候希多已经出现在他面前了。这是他最后吸入的最后一口气，因为希多反手一掌打在他脸上，将空气榨出他的体内。林克倒在床上，震惊地不能移动，接着下一秒双手出现在他的喉咙上。大拇指压进他的下巴下面，使得林克不得不将头向后仰，其他的八根手指用力地挤压，挤压，****挤压****。银项圈并没有阻止希多的双手——只是更加地耗尽了林克的空气。希多将重量压在他的胃上和胸口上，将他压进床中，进一步地更加扼制住他的空气。林克抓住了掐住他的手指，想要扳开一根或者将它移开——只要能获得一些珍贵的空气。但是他太虚弱了，因为少量的食物和缺乏的锻炼一直都很虚弱——还有希多给他下的能使他冷静的药。林克呼吸艰难，觉得他听到了他脖子里骨头的响声，或者是他的气管在希多的紧握下闭合了。他的眼睛向后翻，他的视野变黑了，一切都麻木了。如果希多向他吼叫，林克是听不见的。尖锐的耳鸣变成了咆哮。当希多将手从他喉咙拿开的时候终于结束了。林克在吸入第一口冰冷的，尖锐的空气前几乎昏迷过去。

他盯着牢房中蓝色的天花板，希多将他从床上猛拉起来。林克的脸上有希多伤口处流下的血，但是林克艰难地呼吸着，没有注意到。他没有焦距地向上看，希多将他的锁链拉紧，将床上的拷脚的银枷锁拷在林克的脚踝处。一只残忍的手抓住了林克的下巴，强迫他的头看向他。当林克没有回应希多的声音时，希多的巴掌再次打在了同一处脸颊。林克从他脸上的抽动知道自己还活着，希多肯定打碎了他眼睛下的细骨。林克费力地吸入空气，尽管他的隔膜抽搐着，使他呼吸道抽搐。希多抓住他的下巴的力道足以留下淤青，然后他将自己的手甩开。

“享受一个人的时光吧，林克。”他低吼着“我会给你足够时间来让你反思你做了什么。”他的拳头在他身边颤抖着，像是想再次抓住林克的脖子。“我给你留了水，好好使用。”

一罐水壶打到了旁边的桌子上，几乎在林克够不到的地方，这是为林克孤独的判决落下的墓碑。他的下巴，他的喉咙，他的一切都很痛。但是林克仍挤出了眼泪和发出了低微的啜泣，希多转身离开，不再多说一句话或者多看他一眼。林克在最开始的五分钟内几乎换气过度，他知道希多绝对会留他一人很长一段时间。在他呼吸的间隙几乎让他昏迷过去，林克咬紧牙关试图使在他胸口沸腾的啜泣停下。他触碰了下他断掉的颧骨，比他的喉咙还要疼地更糟糕，尽管这些，最终，林克放弃了。头沉沉地埋进枕头屏蔽掉了一切声音，在空无一人的牢房里，林克嘶哑地哭着。林克记得自己只有一次哭得像这样歇斯底里，当他还是个孩子的时候，他从树上摔下来，摔断了自己的胳膊。疼痛到尖叫，他脆弱的声音被挤压成了一种破碎的喊叫，那喊叫几乎太微弱到不能从他的啜泣中出来。他哭到窒息，然后他强迫自己在气管的抽搐中呼吸。哭泣，呼吸，然后又哭泣，来回地循环直到他筋疲力尽。林克在他的床上颤抖，知道他这次搞砸了。希多会让他独自一人，直到他沦为一团肮脏的，昏睡的东西。林克测试了下他身上的锁链，然后恐惧地意识到他无法从床上站起来。水是在他能够够到的地方，就像希多说的一样，但是其他方面….

是选择喝水还是死于脱水，这个严峻的问题只能在林克下次醒来时再考虑。当希多的狂怒褪去后，他最终会再来找林克，他只在因为口渴而头晕时才喝水。他没有多余的眼泪了，随着时间的流逝，他已经不能再维持自己的身体机能了。被锁链拉扯向床头的手臂已经麻木了，林克将自己的羞耻埋藏在他的手臂里，咬住自己来抑制住那呼之欲出的哭嚎。时间过的很慢，也许很快，林克已经不确定了。没有了希多定时的拜访，他已经不知道怎么去思考。他最终把水用光了，维持意识也越来越难。一切都耗尽了，林克已经没有泪水可流了，他傻傻地向海利亚女神祈祷，祈求她让这一切快点结束，求她展现一些慈悲，就让他死吧。如果塞尔达已经放弃他了，那么他接下来的生活会怎样？希多绝不会让他走的。他还没有看到阳光，还没有感受吹到他脸上的微风……林克的颤抖用掉了最后一点能量。

已经过了好几年了，或许好几个世纪。他将死去，然后离开这个炼狱，然后在同样的情节中轮回。林克失去了意识。当他旁边的床位下陷时，他正在幻觉和高烧导致的梦中交替，有双手抚摸着他的头发。他战栗着躲开那双手，但是那双手并不买账。

一只大手抬起他的头，抬到了不会被喂他的液体呛到的高度。这不是水，林克将他的嘴唇紧闭着，这是他最后的坚持。在他嘴边的苦味的液体闻起来像是药剂，像是会把他带回现实的东西。他不想要，但是抓住他颌骨的手指用力挤压着他的下巴到疼痛的地步。

“喝下去。”

林克的下巴颤抖着，挣扎地对抗在他颌骨上的力道。但是他战胜不了这样的力量。希多将小瓶里的液体倒入他的喉咙里，等待着他吞下去。液体穿过他干燥的，受伤的食道，使他在自己闭上的眼皮下看到了星星。药剂再次填充了他的喉咙，抹去了一些擦伤。药剂使他颧骨痊愈了，尽管如此他的眼睛依然抽痛。他还没有尝试睁开眼睛，毕竟希多打了那里两次。药剂重重地，艰难地落入他的胃里，想要呕吐的冲动几乎淹没了林克。但是希多抚摸着他的头发，嘘声安抚着他抽搐的啜泣，亲吻着他的脸颊，哪怕上面有汗和油。希多抱起他，接着温热的水，漫过他的身体，漫过他的头顶。他并没有溺水，因为有一双强壮的手臂环绕着他。

希多坐在深池中，抱紧着林克，擦洗着小小的海利亚人。严格遵守希多的规定，至少不要去挑战它，希多让林克站起来这样他的上身就可以在水面上了。林克闭着眼睛照做了。他项圈上的锁链躺在水池的边缘，这样就不会拉扯着他的脖子。他握住希多宽阔的双肩， 王子清洗着他污秽，苍白的皮肤。林克仍然不知道他在床上被锁了多久，但是久到足够让他发臭了。希多并没有在意，只是用破布和自己的手将散发着香甜气味的香皂抹在他身上。当希多碰到他的双腿之间时，林克发出了可怜的呻吟。他虚弱的身体在颤抖， 他渐渐硬起来了，那只熟悉的手借香皂和水在他的阴茎上滑动，甚至在阴囊处放轻了动作。林克像一个无助的幼儿一样依靠着希多，颤抖着，在沾着香皂的手指小心地碰着自己的穴口时，将自己的双腿张开。不管是不是希多尝试挑逗他，林克在两根手指进入他的时候除了呻吟和稳住自己之外没有别的反应。他早就习惯了希多的触碰，并且把这当做唯一活着的联系，渴望着。当林克回想起了自己在床上摩擦的那段时光：头脑因为缺水和孤独昏涨着，他几乎流不出眼泪。对着希多从自己身上清理下来的污秽，他没有任何想法，这些都洗干净了，冲走了，只留下林克，重新活下来了。

当希多清洗他的头发的时候，林克已经变为了麻木，冷淡的状态。王子柔和的声音对着他说着，但是林克听不进一个字。

“我希望你明白为什么我惩罚你，林克，你在挑战我的耐心，而我不能忍受这一点。”希多从后面抱住他，亲吻着他脖子上结合标记。”我爱你，你知道我爱你，但是你有时打击到了我。如果你没有的话，我就不会对你做这么可怕的事情，你明白的，对么？”

林克无神地盯着水面，当希多捏他时，林克咕哝着，同意他所说的一切。又一个吻落在伤疤上，再到脖子和肩膀间的结合标记上，让林克颤抖。希多在他为林克制造的银项圈的边缘停了下来，他的牙齿轻咬着粉红色疤痕。当希多标记时候，来得太快了，就正当他们在一起的时候。希多曾经激动地告诉他结合标记会将他们永远绑在一起。那时的林克正处于极度愤怒的状态，拒绝了当时希多狂热地恳求：让林克回到他的身边，然后也同样地标记他。也就是那个时候，他逃出了卓拉领域然后落入了希多的手中， 永远地。

“表现好一些，这样我永远都不用伤害你，或者留你一个人。没有你我痛不欲生，你明白的，你也同样地在伤害我，林克。”

潮湿的头发在他的脸颊旁边，林克低下了他的头。他从来就没想过那些，他从来就没想过伤害希多。他不想要这样。希多在他身后叹气，然后将他的头浸泡在水中。当林克从水里出来的时候，那双巨大的手离开他了一会儿。林克的心在他的胸腔中几乎停下来了，然后他睁大了眼睛向后望去。他的惩罚一定结束了！希多不会那么快离开。他们好像有一辈子都没有见过彼此，有几百年都没有触碰对方。希多在林克贴近他，抱住了他的脖子和胸口时睁大了眼睛。林克从来没有对希多回应过结合标记。大部分是因为希多是强行标记的，就像激情犯罪一样。但是现在，林克的鼻子在希多的脖子上埋下了小小的呻吟。希多安慰着林克，用大手环绕着他，将他们两人带出池外。林克的腿攀在希多的腰间，他的鳃在他的胸口处轻动着。

“我知道你很抱歉，my love，我知道。”希多对他说，亲吻着他潮湿的头发。”让我擦干你然后铺好床。我们可以在上面躺一会儿，我不会那么快离开你。”林克披着一张大毛巾站在那里，他把毛巾的边缘盖过自己的头顶来保持温暖。他环绕着他脖子的项圈很快就因为暴露在冷气中变得冰凉，地板上的锁链将他向下拉。这个力度几乎难以承受。林克膝盖因为脖子上的重量而颤抖。毛巾屏蔽了一些希多拉扯床单和被子的声音。他的银制锁链——应该是希多自己做的，每一个环都是用爱意打造的——在石制的地板上叮当作响。林克将毛巾紧紧裹住自己。毛巾的边缘有时会浮起。林克抬起他的眼睛，发现希多已经望向他这一边，看着他，在呼吸下轻笑着，希多将手落在毛巾上，擦拭着林克的头发。林克配合着他的动作，感受着头发的运动和头皮的拉扯，发出细微的哼声。希多继续了，将毛巾拉下他的头然后擦干他剩下的部分。当他擦地差不多了，希多将湿毛巾扔回池中，然后一把抱起林克。

“好多了，”他十分开心地说着，林克几乎都要相信了。“一切都弄干净了，都回到了它们该在的位置。除了你，my darling。”希多在他的脸颊边没有太重地压上一个坚实的吻。他把林克扔到新换的床上，看着他的动作微笑着。“你应该和我在床上。我现在就修正这一点。”

直直地看着一个早晚会杀掉自己的生物的眼睛，林克张开了他的手臂，接受了希多。王子在他的上面，温暖，沉重且将他死死压住。希多对着他的脖子发出哼声，将湿发从他的皮肤理开。现在头发已经很长了，已经到达了他的肩胛骨。但是希多从来没有想要剪掉它们。林克也不会问。哪怕希多想要剃光他的头发，林克也没法阻止他。在他脖子和肩膀之间的标记正是希多的目标，他贪婪的嘴唇和粗糙的舌头玩弄着那片肌肤，留下淤青。林克轻轻地喘息着，那块地方因为一些原因变得十分敏感。他之前从来就没想过那里会成为自己的敏感带，但是触碰希多给他的标记会让他硬地比想象中还要快。希多轻笑着，吸地更重了，将自己挤进了林克虚弱的双腿间。压住他阴茎，永远都不会有人再碰那里了，林克在希多身下吃痛地喘息着。

“我也想你了，林克。”希多停止了对他的结合标记的残忍翻新，用他的声音挑逗着林克。“你想要我么？”

林克抓着希多的后背，像发情一样扭动着。药水真的让他重新活过来了。他或许需要一些食物和水，但是他更渴望触碰来平息那些欲望。也许之前，林克认为没有那双希多放在他身上的那双大手，没有将自己定在床上的那具强大身体，自己也可以活，但现在，他知道自己错了。在林克惩罚期间王子在自己生命中的缺席，几乎将林克推入疯狂的边缘。林克将他的头向后仰着打断了希多的吻，将脖子上手形状的淤青展示给王子。王子用他的牙齿擦过林克的伤疤，然后将一只手放在上面。林克对着希多的前臂喘息着，王子的手指陷进了他的臀部，指尖轻柔地环绕他的后穴。之前的淋浴并没有留下太多的润滑，当希多将一根手指送进他身体的时候，林克停下了动作。这很痛，特别是再很久都没有东西进入过他之后。希多抽出了手指，亲吻着他的脸颊回应他。

希多坐起来，够到了床旁边的桌子。里面有一个抽屉，希多地几乎将那个可怜的东西匆忙地完全扯出来，拿到了他们的油。只用一只手，希多举起了林克的腿，将他的腿放在他的胸口上。臀部完全暴露在空气中，冰凉的油直接倒在他的后穴上，林克惊呼着。希多用自己的盆骨支撑着林克的身体来释放他的手。无视林克痛苦的呻吟，希多用两个手指刺入林克体内，将他打开，润滑他的甬道。林克的脸因为希多倒入的油而升温。他们会再次把床单弄得一团乱。希多一边看着他，一边填满他，林克的后穴环绕着他的手指抽搐，他裂开嘴笑着。林克的脸被热度淹没，他紧闭着自己的眼睛，将他的头埋入枕头中。希多还没有将他脖子上的锁链重新连上床，林克享受着这片刻的自由。

“我想这是你最湿的一次了。”希多挑逗着他

他把油放回桌上，将两根手指埋到最深。它们在他的内壁抽动着，在他前列点的弱点上。林克的腿踢向空中，他向上迎合着希多的手指。林克将他的头陷入枕头中，不想听到他身体被打开，吞着王子的手指发出的淫秽声音。糟糕的轻笑声从希多的喉咙深处传来，蓬松的枕头给了林克保护。尽管如此，林克睁开一只眼睛，发现希多在看着他的身体，为林克的后穴怎么紧紧地挤压他的手指而着迷，将他们来回地抽插着。希多带着恶意的轻笑退后了一些，为林克展示了从他体内拿出的手指多么光泽闪耀。

“我会毁了你，小林克。”

林克用力点头到几乎下巴碰到了他的胸口。希多坐起来，抓住他的腿，让林克保持直角。这会是一段艰难的时光，林克知道。希多只和他做了一点前戏，只用了两根手指把他打开。希多不是经常有耐心来准备进入他的两根阴茎，但是他将两根一起撸动的方式让林克感到害怕。他们分开太久了…希多可能有全世界的时间来操他。林克撕开与那双无底的，漆黑的双眼的对视，保持自己的腿抬起。他想念希多放在他身上急促的双手，想念进入他体内的沉重阴茎。如果没有希多在他身边的耳语，或者触碰他身体的手，就很难射出来。他从自己身上榨出来的高潮，根本不能得到满足。林克哀鸣着，一根阴茎压住他的肉穴，头部已经陷入进去。

一声尖叫因为希多的插入从林克的喉咙里扯出。王子根本不留给他调整的机会，只是按住林克的肩膀，从上面操着他。下面的床单和被单，被王子挖进床里的膝盖拉扯着。摩擦着这些布料，他更用力地撞击着林克的内壁。在希多身体里的愤怒和悲伤，是他必须要摆脱的。而将这些情绪操进林克身体是他能够放松的唯一方法。林克为每一次他们身体的撞击尖叫着，身体在希多的冲刺下颤抖着。这太快了，每一次都进入地太多。但是林克知道这还没完。他企图弓起他的背，能让希多粗壮的，尖状的阴茎擦过他的蜜点。这让希多残忍的折磨开始变得甜美起来，很快林克马眼中漏出的液体流到了他的肚子上。只有希多在处理自己首要的烦恼的时候，才会强迫林克那么快地吞下一根阴茎，这样粗暴地对待他,他减慢了速度,然后拔出了阴茎。林克的股间已经被油弄得一团糟，希多让他保持着臀部向上的姿势,防止更多的油流出来。

希多坐下的重量让床架发出了响声。他将林克的臀部握住，然后操控着海利亚人坐在自己的大腿上。当林克跨坐在希多相当厚实的大腿上时，王子轻拍着他的背，欣赏着林克红润的皮肤。林克看到希多的两根阴茎沉沉地倚靠在他的肚子上，渗出着润滑液，渴望再次埋入他的身体里，他的脸更红了。林克吞咽着，知道它们并在一起时会有多粗，知道这之后会让他疼上好几个小时，也许甚至好几天。但是他曾经吞下过，他现在也可以再做一次。林克将双手平摊在希多的小腹，在他光滑的身体上两根阴茎开口的上方。那些脊不仅能帮助他固定住他的伴侣，而且能让两根阴茎锁在一起，这样一起穿刺某个人更容易些。林克颤抖着，他用双手包裹住它们，撸动着，让它们流出更多的润滑液。在他臀部的双手收紧了，希多在他下面躁动着，失去了耐心。

“我在等。”

林克点头，用膝盖跪着，向前爬动到希多的阴茎上。他必须弯曲一条腿，用一只脚支撑他自己向上，才能让两个头都进入他的后穴。希多太长了，林克只是跪着的话没有办法坐进去。两个宽大的龟头滑过了他的肌肉，林克想要退缩，但是希多稳稳地握住他的胯来帮助他继续。更用力地抓住希多，防止它们滑出去，林克撇开他的头，咬紧他的牙齿，强迫自己吞下更多。希多在他下面呻吟着，手指在林克的背上收紧。他知道王子的头在向后仰，光洁的脖子暴露着，林克可以轻易向前弯曲来咬住他。林克冒着汗，呻吟着，只有头部勉强在他体内。他保持自己的脚稳在床上，防止希多猛然将他拉下。这不是第一次卓拉王子只把他当做一个飞机杯了。

“继续，”王子喘息着。“你想要这个，我知道你想要。不要放弃。”

尽管发生了这么多，这些话仍让林克心脏砰砰乱跳。吞下自己疼痛，林克强迫自己的身体往下。成对的阴茎将他打开，拉伸着他，尽管他们在脊上多么湿软。林克低哼着，他的身体因为吞下太多而抗议着。希多发出嘶声，林克包裹住他的身体颤抖地太厉害，导致一根阴茎滑出他的体内。林克几乎完全坐入了还留在他身体里那根，但是他胯部上希多紧握的手掌防止了这样的事发生。一些金色回到了他那双捕食者的眼睛里，希多不需要发出声音来责备他。林克颤抖着向下够到了那根滑走的阴茎。他用一只手包裹住它们两根，将头冠对住自己的入口，再来一次。

这次两根一起进入他带来的沉重挤压感，几乎可以熬得过去。他现在松一些了，第二次林克下陷了更多一些。希望这次希多在里面足够深到不会再滑出来，林克放开了稳住两根阴茎的手。林克没有抓住任何东西，就只是把手举过头顶，将希多更深地吞入自己身体里。感受到了内壁在渐渐撑大，深呼吸，林克的大腿肌肉在发抖，他的腿放在希多的旁边，起码他现在跪坐在阴茎上了。当希多巨大的双手催促他向下时，林克哀鸣着摇头。希多喃喃着又拽了他一次，强迫林克吃下更多。这很痛，林克挺起他的胸口，想要挣脱开逃走。在他尾骨的手指挖入皮肤，发出疼痛的火花，林克向前弯腰，抚摸着希多的胸膛来取悦他。

不要伤害我，他颤抖的嘴唇和流泪的双眼乞求着。求求你，不要。我在努力了。求求你，求求你….

希多叹一口气，他转动他的头缓解了一下酸痛，然后向林克低语，“别这样看着我，就好像你不享受似的。”他滑过一只手到林克的胯部，用一根手指摩擦着他小小阴茎的细缝。林克哭喊着，身体向下滑动了更多，吞下了第一节脊。现在，再也没有回头路了。“我不敢相信只是吃着阴茎，就能让你变得这么湿。林克，你个饥渴的小东西，你….”

林克低下他的头，听到这样淫荡的话语让他尖耳朵垂下来。他的双手在希多的腹部抽搐着，王子的手指玩弄着他的阴茎。希多将他的拇指放在龟头的下面，在他的包皮向后拉的部位画着圈。林克抗拒着这一幕，他松开了撑在希多皮肤上的手，吞下更多的肉棒。至少有三节脊在他里面了，还有剩下三节。哦，但是这太痛了，就算他再怎么放松也不可能接受得了这样的巨物！林克颤抖着用上臂擦去自己的眼泪。眼泪从来不会帮到他的。希多用手宽松地握住他，已经厌倦玩弄他了。林克在这轻微的控制下，将他的胯向前摇摆。希多允许了，让他的小小珍宝吞吐着自己的阴茎。肩膀碰着他红红的耳朵，林克闭着眼，然后摇摆地更多。那些脊滑出去，只有当他们撞入他体内的时候，可以扩张他打开。现在有太多的压力压在他的前列腺上，他怀疑自己可以直接射了。或者直接不省人事昏过去，都差不多。

希多的另一只手仍然在他的臀上，划过他汗湿的皮肤，爱抚着他的大腿。那里有很多战斗留下的疤痕，但是也有无数的，新的，希多牙齿留下的粉红的伤疤。希多的手指在每一个印记上漫游，按抚着它们。林克被这些温柔的爱抚吓了一跳，将自己抬地更高些，然后一直下沉直到疼痛。第五节脊在挑逗着他的穴口，威胁着要滑进去，然后将他撕开。然而在那之后还有一个脊。林克弓起他的背，将他的胸口和肚子提供给希多。这使王子发出了愉悦的哼声，王子用一只大手抚摸着他汗湿的皮肤来转移他的注意力。希多仍然留了另一只手来包裹住他小小的阴茎。林克的紧绷的喉咙挤出呻吟，喉结随着他紧促的呼吸颠簸着。他的眉毛高举在他的额头，看到在他皮肤上希多顺滑的手时眉头皱在一起。林克用双手按在自己胸口的两边，乞求希多玩弄他的胸脯。它们不像之前那样有发达的肌肉了，多亏于被关在这里，但是他的身材也还没有走形。希多挤压着他的阴茎当做奖励，张开他的大手，伸到林克的胸口。它随着林克的呼吸和他骑着希多的阴茎上下起伏着。终于在他失去知觉的时候，将第五节脊吞进去了。希多握住和捏紧他胸口的肌肉帮助了这不少。

“啊啊啊，”林克呻吟着，听起来像是被打倒了一样。希多的拇指拖拽着他粉红的乳头，它早已在冷空气中硬挺着。他在希多的阴茎上用力摆动着。“嗯…..哈…..”

“就是这样，”希多急促地说着，林克环裹着他的思绪，他的声音在飘远。“把你自己献给我，林克。没有人会像我这么爱你。除了我没有人能拥有你。”

手指捏住他玫瑰色的乳头，林克猛地将阴茎送到希多的拳头中。他举起自己，弓起他的胯，让希多滑出他。吐出大半的阴茎，第一节脊贴在林克穴口的边缘，他稳住它。然后他一口气将自己落到了最底下，猛地将希多推入自己体内。他们一起呻吟着，希多的手指狠狠地挖进林克的胸口。如果是他平时的，锋利的爪子的话，他就可以把林克的心握在手上。林克利用他的体重来摇摆着，摩擦着希多在他体内的两根肉棒，偶尔举起自己狠狠地坐在它们上面。现在这感觉好多了，疼痛和愉悦混在了一起。当林克坐起来的时候，他感觉到了空虚，他的身体是多么渴望在一次被填满。吞下希多直到最后一节脊，来填熄他贪婪的欲望，他的身体在欢唱着。呻吟和高声的叫喊从他张开的嘴中唤出，回荡在天花板上，充满了房间。林克不在乎这些，只要希多还埋在他体内，触碰着他的敏感的地方。希多再次将他的大手放在林克的胸口，饥渴地感受着海利亚人为他跳动的心跳，只为他跳动的。

林克的头沉沉地挂在他的肩膀之间。他关不上他的嘴，呻吟在不断流出，唾液从下巴流下。血液在他的头里到处盘旋，给他的皮肤染上红色，让他晕眩。希多的轻笑勉强通过耳鸣传到了他的耳朵里，他玩弄着林克的另一枚乳头，残忍地扭动着它，只为了林克包裹住他的内壁再次收紧。希多从他身上扯出的尖叫，回响在阴茎开口上方的发红皮肤上，两根阴茎因为油和天然的润滑液闪闪发亮着。林克不想听到他的身体屈服于希多发出的泥泞的声音，深深地被打开，几乎全根吞下。林克摇晃着他的头，不敢相信他的身体试图吞下最后一节脊时发出的声音有多么淫荡。希多的大腿一定被油弄得一团乱，毕竟他倒了那么多进林克体内。一想到这里就让林克的血更烫了，想到他一边把希多变得一团糟，一边把他吞地这么深。在他乳头上掐了又一下，这次要轻一些，让林克拱起他的胸膛，再一次感受希多的爱抚。林克松开了手，最后一节脊猛撞入他的体内，他尖锐的尖叫混合着痛苦和狂喜。

唯一支撑住林克的东西，就是希多的手，手指仍然在玩弄着他的乳头。林克在他的大腿上颤抖着，呜咽着，完全被玩坏了的样子。这会让希多再次开心起来，治愈他造成的伤。希多不能在留他一人了。他会活不下来的。林克的眼泪流下，溅落在希多奶油色的肚子上。希多抬起他的下巴，不再玩弄他涨红的乳头，转而去凝视着他没有焦距的双眼，他合不上的嘴唇因为唾液闪闪发亮。希多呼吸困难，好像他才是那个被塞满了阴茎在上面扭动的那个人。他的手滑上了林克汗湿的下颚，捧着他的脸蛋。林克将脸埋入这样的关照中，轻轻将他的牙齿陷入希多的手跟。希多在他身下抽搐着，咆哮地比之前更大声了，然后挺入林克紧致的身体。林克在希多的手中哭喊着，松开了手来让自己喘息。黑点绽放在他视野的边缘，如果哪怕他停止呼吸一秒，他都会昏过去。所以当王子强行将两根手指挤入他嘴里时，他惊慌地哭叫着，还好是用的干净的那只手。

“我想看着你在我面前完全射出来，亲爱的，”希多喃喃地声音从他的胸口深处传来。他的手指在林克的舌头上抽动着。“不要停下。”

用他的双眼向希多的方向投去含泪的恳求，也根本不会阻止王子的欲望。林克闭上了他的眼睛，睫毛粘在了他的下眼睑上，他嘴里含着希多的手指。他不会合上他的牙齿，就像他对王子的阴茎做的一样。林克对着它们上下摆动着他的头，对着它们呻吟着来取悦希多。口水让他的下巴变得一团糟，希多将他的手指更伸入林克，直至最后一个关节。如果他在希多的大腿上晃动地慢一点，王子就会撤下在林克阴茎上的拳头，让他没有东西可以操。林克含着希多的手指，可怜地哀鸣着，只能提高速度，一次又一次地在那些糟糕又美味的脊上抬起自己又坐下去。林克的舌头插入希多的手指间，他上下起伏着，尝试任何方法来让希多足够向上从而使自己射出来。海利亚人惊叫着，当希多扯回他的手指，马上坐起来时。

让一只手在他们中间，希多弯下腰，强迫地抬起林克的下巴来迎接一个吻。他们身高的差异让这变得困难，但是林克尝试着让他开心。林克含着希多的舌头呻吟和呜咽着，用小猫般的舔弄回敬着这个吻。希多用之前操过他嘴巴的手抓住了他的臀部，挤压着他的臀瓣，林克继续在希多的阴茎上研磨又旋动着。林克的双手在希多的胸膛滑动着。他抚摸着王子，尝试一切来让他到达高潮的边缘。玩味的手指触碰着他拉紧的后穴边缘时，林克在希多的手臂间猛地抽了一下，感受自己多么彻底地被打开。林克慌了，冷汗流下，想到或许希多会在他体内塞入更多的东西。但是希多只是对着他的嘴咆哮着，抚摸着他们合为一体的地方。林克也在呻吟，当希多撕开这个吻时，呻吟抛落在空气中。

他的双眼太大了，太疯狂了，希多用力按压着他的穴口边缘，喘息着，“你能感受到我么？没有人能像这样填满你，除了我没有人能让你这样满足。”

林克点着头，用力地坐回去，他知道希多快到高潮的时候都会乱说话。他的手挥开，因为油和两根阴茎流下的体液变得发亮。它涂抹在林克发红的臀瓣上，林克呜咽着，希多死死地握住他的下巴。

“你是我的，”他咬着牙。“永远。我绝不会放你走，林克。”

他的手指擦过林克肩膀上的结合咬痕，狠狠地挖入它。这应该痛的，但是这却像希多绕着他的蜜点挑逗了好几个小时，然后终于，****终于****直接戳到它了。林克将他的头甩向后面尖叫着，伴随着高潮，阴茎喷出一小股液体。他的高潮就像一只战斗中的莱尼尔*一样压倒了他，林克弓着他的背很长一段时间。嘴巴张开着。看不见。听不见。当他回到现实时，希多抓出他的胯，开始动真格地移动他，用一种超自然般的力气举起他，然后将他疲惫的身体按下去。希多的牙齿寻找着他的标记，他们穿刺着林克的血肉，他的阴茎越来越用力地挺入林克体内。林克在这场骑乘中颠簸着，双手虚弱到甚至不能握住希多的肩膀。希多放开了他的胯，转而抓住林克的头发，将那双红唇压到了他自己的脖子上。林克将自己的嘴唇闭成一条线，但是希多用力地咬着他，直到愉悦融化成疼痛。摇晃着流着泪，林克轻推着自己向前，打开他的嘴，牙齿在希多的脖子上。当这还不够时，希多从下面将自己猛撞入他体内。林克在疼痛中咬下了，终于咬破了皮肤，就像希多想要的那样。在他体内的那双阴茎膨胀着，希多在林克的肩膀上叫喊着射了出来。

林克快速地松开他的牙齿，盯着他造成的小小伤口。它在希多的肩膀和脖子之间的曲线处。要是他心甘情愿地给与它，也心甘情愿地接受它就好了。林克为被填地多么满而呻吟着，疼痛和愉悦再次彼此交织在一起。希多还没有拔出来，林克知道到那时候他会眼冒金星的。一些孤独的泪水从林克的脸上滚落，他破布般躺在希多的双臂上。他的嘴唇徘徊在标记周围，这会留疤，然后会宣布希多是他的。林克亲吻着流血的伤口，希多贴着他战栗着。那些陷入林克肩膀的牙齿发出湿漉的，吮吸的声音，希多松开自己的牙齿，看着缓缓溢出来的血液。林克在啜泣中打着哭嗝，将他的脸埋在希多肩膀上。希多赢了。最后一样可以将他们分开的东西，已经被林克的牙齿撕成了碎片。现在，他已经什么都没有了。他们会被绑在一起，直至死亡。

希多捧着他的后脑勺，轻抚着他之前用力拉扯林克头发造成的痛楚。有些长长的，金色的发丝环绕着他的手指。他把它们向着地板弹开，然后轻轻抱着林克，将小小的海利亚人放躺下。希多一边嘘声安慰着他的哀哭，亲掉他的眼泪，一边用他被精液溅到手的手指安抚着林克紧绷的穴口边缘。他必须安慰他的小小珍宝放松，才能让他拔出来。林克的身体在几次安抚后屈服了，希多温暖地微笑，林克在床上弓起自己的身体，阴茎抽搐着，在他体内剩下的希多一次射出的精液终于喷射出来。情不自禁地，希多低头埋向他大腿上多度敏感的阴茎，舔弄着林克，直到颤抖的双手攀爬上他的头冠。在充血的龟头上留下最后一吻，希多坐起来，欣赏着林克林克淫荡下流的模样。头发凌乱，双颊仍然通红，林克对着他眨着眼，他的小手已经抓住了他的头。银项圈在他苍白的皮肤上看上去十分可爱，在上面嵌入的蓝宝石的蓝色完美地衬托着林克的眼睛。这些都是希多自己做的，等待着林克在领域安顿下来，永远成为他的那一天。虽然最后结局变成这样，他也不会介意。现在，他不用和任何人分享林克了。

希多在他的上方靠向他，林克蜷缩着发出一声小小的啜泣。他巨大的双手陷入枕头，撑在林克头的两边，林克抬起他的下巴，等待着接下来会落下的吻。希多不像往常一样掠夺着他的嘴。不，这个吻有他自己血的味道。林克呜咽着，并不觉得自己的血有多吸引人，但是他还是回应了希多的吻。他向上伸，忘我地握住了希多的肩膀，当他擦到了他造成的标记时，希多在吻中低吟着。希多拉回自己，双眼紧闭地喘息着。当林克想从咬痕那里收回自己的手时，希多握住了他的手，将林克的手猛按在上面。王子战栗着——电流穿过他的整个身体——然后他将林克的手指压到了标记的中心。他看上去像是要再射一次了，但是向下看他的身体，发现他黑红的阴茎们已经回到了他的体内。林克的双肩耸起靠在他的耳边，希多稳住他的呼吸，再次睁开了他的双眼。

“所以这就是那种感觉，”他说，语气轻巧又充满惊奇。他的双眼再次在纯粹的幸福中闭上，他伸到林克的脖子处，爱抚着他苍白的喉咙和肩膀之间的伤疤。“美妙绝伦。”

“啊啊，”林克喘息着，在希多的手指下抚摸着自己的标记。不知为何，感觉在两个人一起触碰的时候更强大，更代表着一切。希多按地越来越用力，林克在床上扭动着。“恩….啊哈啊……”

“嗯…，是的，那的确感觉很好。”希多亲着他的嘴角，他的嘴巴张开着，他模仿着希多的样子，手指有力地弯曲进他的标记。他们在一起战栗着，希多移开他和他自己的手。“我们终于是一体了。”

恐惧接受这一个新开始，林克尝试将自己在希多身下蜷成一团。从来没有人对他有这样私密的掌控过。当然，自从他被囚禁之后，希多几乎掌控了他生活的每一个方面。他们是伴侣？林克真的能这样叫么？他环视着蓝绿色的房间，了解这里的每一寸，毕竟他一直呆在这里。不管有没有双方结合标记，这仍然是个囚牢。他曾经一度爱过希多——愚蠢地，盲目地爱着他——但是现在不同了。他的灵魂和爱情，都被所有希多对他所做的事扭曲了。林克知道如果希多再次像之前那样留他一人的话，他会疯掉的。战栗着，百感交集，林克抚摸着希多的胸膛。王子闭着他的双眼，静静地坐着，陷入沉思中。他被手指小心翼翼的触碰吓一跳，那双金色的眼睛只看着林克，当他们对视的时候，他害怕地睁大眼睛，目光不确定。

希多将他环抱起来，再次来到了池子里。他坐着，这次林克面对着他，将他的小小珍宝放置在他身上，就像他们做爱的时候一样。反正希多是这样看的。现在林克里面太痛了，内心太迷惑了，不知道这是什么。他在温水中颤抖着，哪怕希多将他们粘在一起，让林克的头贴着他的胸口。希多将一只手环绕在他的脖子后面，覆盖和焐暖着他的银制项圈。林克的耳朵聆听着底下希多心脏的跳动声。他自己的脉跳回应着那心跳，被希多的大手抓住。林克用力地吞咽着，当他们跳动一致时发出微弱的呜咽，融为一体般跳动着。

“我们是一体了，林克。”希多对他重复地说着，举起林克脖子上的手，抚摸着他的头发。“现在，你的痛苦也成为我的。你的苦难，你的幸福。”希多紧紧地抱着他。“我们分享着一切，my sweet。你是我的，我也是你的。永远。”

希多说着，他的语气十分兴高采烈，多么痛苦和幸福。他的话语缠绕着林克。他在希多的怀中倒下，把耳朵从他心脏跳动的地方移开。希多轻轻地清洗他，从他的双腿和臀瓣上擦走精液和其他滑滑的东西。这次林克没有勃起。他太迷惘了，根本感受不到往常总能点燃他的希多挑逗的触碰。当林克试图睁开眼睛时眼睛很疼，所以他就续闭着。希多哼着一些林克不知道的歌谣。他可以用长笛唱出来。也许希多会给他带一些其他东西。林克挤出一两滴眼泪，想到他余生什么也没有了。只有希多。现在，林克全心全意地后悔当初打碎那个陶笛。或许只要当初他接受那个礼物，结局就会变得不一样，像希多告诉他的那样做，编一首漂亮的歌。林克沉浸在他的悲惨和他未知的未来中，希多哼唱的歌谣终于将他推向睡眠。


End file.
